The invention relates to a terminal block with several receptacles.
Existing terminal blocks (table-top terminal blocks) make it possible to connect several devices. Here connecting the receptacles of the table-top terminal block using a common switch or separate switches to the grid or separating them from the grid is known. Combining the switch of known table-top terminal blocks with a light source so that it shows red for example when the outlets of the known table-top terminal blocks are connected to the grid is also known.
The object of the invention is to devise a table-top terminal block with several outlets which can be used in a versatile manner, and in which the outlets can be connected to the grid individually and independently of one another and alternately directly, time-controlled and/or in groups, therefore can be supplied with voltage.
In the terminal block as claimed in the invention which has several connection possibilities, the devices connected to the terminal block can be supplied with current whenever they are needed, and independently of one another.
For example, the terminal block as claimed in the invention can have up to fifteen connection possibilities with 230 V.
In one embodiment the terminal block as claimed in the invention is equipped with at least one integrated power supply unit, and there are for example three connection sites with 6 to 15 V. This makes it possible to connect a PC/notebook, and/or the pertinent peripherals, such as the monitor, printer, scanner, active USB HUB, ForceFeed joystick and various auxiliary drives, streamer, CD, CD burner, DVD, wireless mouse, ISDN/modem/tel/fax-answering machine without its own power supply unit being needed and if necessary to supply it with current.
The device as claimed in the invention can be controlled either via a keypad which has been integrated into the device or via USB from a computer. The interface part via a USB input which is connected to the PC, the USB connector is located for example on the front side on the device [sic]. The interface part can, like the programming part, be connected via a serial 2-wire connection (I2C-like) to a timer module. This enables use of an economical, four-pole RJ5 coiled cable for connection to the system if the interface part is to be removable.
Here it is provided in one embodiment that the panel integrated in the terminal block of the invention, for example a key panel with a LCD display, can be removed so that remote control is possible. If the keypad is removed from the device as claimed in the invention, the opening which has formed thereby in the terminal block can be closed by a cover.
In one embodiment the device as claimed in the invention is provided with a light source which can be connected separately, and operation of the device, especially plugging in consumers in the dark, is simplified.
In the terminal block as claimed in the invention individual or several 230 V connecting sites or power supply unit connections with 6 to 15 V direct current can be combined with timers so that, for example, it can be determined via the keypad which is integrated into the terminal block and/or via a computer connected via USB whether and when the connected devices are being supplied with current and when not.
In another embodiment it can be provided that the terminal block as claimed in the invention is remotely controlled via a remote control, via a telephone, infrared, Blue-Tooth or via an ISDN system. i.e. selected connections (receptacles or power supply unit terminals) are turned on or off.
In addition, the terminal block as claimed in the invention can be turned on or off in its entirety via a main switch or an illuminated rocker switch.
Turning the individual consumers and lighting on and off can be programmed in one embodiment, preferably by an external computer via a USB interface or the aforementioned internal and selectively removable actuator with a LCD display and controls (keys).
In one embodiment, in the terminal block as claimed in the invention a grid load circuit (receptacle) can assume a master function and in cases turn the other grid load circuits (slave) on and off based on the master power consumption and programming. In addition, the user is enabled moreover to switch devices which are connected to the common strip in freely definable group.
As soon as the main device (master) is turned on, the defined connections (slaves) are automatically turned on at the same time.
The individual clock timer or the one belonging to all connections can be made such that it works on a weekly cycle, the smallest time unit being for example one minute. Thus the user is enabled to switch devices which are connected to the plug-on terminal strip as claimed in the invention individually and in a freely definable manner, with time control, and for each individual receptacle of the strip several timers on/off switching times can be indicated [sic].
The switching instants can be selectively determined for all days, individual days, work days, or the weekend.
The power supply parts installed in one embodiment in the terminal block as claimed in the invention can be used for the internal power supply of the terminal block for its lighting and for low voltage connections. Here it is optionally possible to continuously adjust each of the low voltage connections by a rotary switch to the desired voltage, for example 6 V or 9 V or 12 V or 15 V. If the terminal strip as claimed in the invention is equipped with a power supply unit, and for example three power supply unit connections with 6 to 15 V are available which optionally can be continuously set by a rotary switch to the desired voltage, for example 6 V or 9 V or 12 V or 15 V, and are connected directly as a slave or tuner, it is possible to connect a notebook or peripheral devices, such as a printer, scanner, active USB-HUBS, joysticks, various auxiliary drives, such as a CD, DVD, CD burner, wireless keyboard/mouse, ISDN modem/A-B converter, wireless headset, phone/fax/answering machine, various Christmas lights, illuminated wall clocks, etc, without its own power supply being needed, and to supply them with current if necessary.
The power supply of the terminal block as claimed in the invention takes place for example via a permanently connected (three-pole) line, the power supply being safeguarded by a fuse installed in the terminal block or a glass tube fuse which is accessible from the outside.
In one embodiment of the terminal block as claimed in the invention, there can be grid filtering, and the grid filter can consist of two Y1 capacitors (1 nF), two X1 capacitors (100 nF) and a current-compensated reactor 230 V/16A.
In addition, in the terminal block as claimed in the invention overvoltage protection of conventional design can be integrated.
Grid overvoltage protection: coarse protection in the feed and outgoing cables by SIOV varistors, fine protection in the outgoing cables by high-speed semiconductors.
Low voltage overvoltage protection: fine protection in the outgoing cables by high-speed semiconductors.
It should be pointed out again that the outlets for the 230 V are connected for example via relays. Here triggering of the relays can take place via the clock timer, via the keypad, or via a USB interface from a computer.
The housing of the terminal block as claimed in the invention or at least part of it, preferably the upper part of the housing, can consist of a translucent material (plastic) so that the entire device is illuminated from the inside by a built-in light source, for example a low-voltage filament lamp. The lighting is activated either via a separate switch or via a clock timer, but can also be programmed as a xe2x80x9cslavexe2x80x9d. The execution of the terminal block as claimed in the invention with an integrated light source is used for easier handling when devices are plugged in/unplugged, and as lighting of the entire terminal strip in a transparent plastic execution as (from the inside) and can be turned on directly on the strip and are indicated (programmed) as the timer and in the group (master/slave). The housing of the switch strip as claimed in the invention which is translucent (colored or transparent) in one embodiment by the central arrangement of a commercial and economical low-voltage filament lamp makes it possible to have the entire device xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d from the inside. The lighting is activated either directly by a key (the initial activation turns on the lighting, the second turns the lighting off, the third turns the light back on, etc). Furthermore, the lighting can also be programmed via a clock timer and as a xe2x80x9cSLAVExe2x80x9d.
The timer module provided in the terminal block as claimed in the invention in any case contains the necessary electronics for the entire internal process control, triggering of the grid relays, the lighting and the switching devices for the low-voltage outputs. Likewise the timer module supplies all light emitting diodes which are used to displays states and accepts the operating commands of the integrated control keys and continues to process them. The timer module can be connected via a serial two-wire connection (I2C-like) to the programming part (alternatively to the interface part).
The panel of the terminal block as claimed in the invention can have a LCD display and control keys for manual operation. This programming part is made alternatively to the interface part when the programming is to be executed by hand, directly on the terminal block, not via an external computer.
To simplify control, the control panel (programming part) can be connected via a line to the actual terminal block and can be removed, the connection for example taking place via a coiled cable. For example the programming part contains in addition to the LCD display twelve keys for operating and programming of the terminal block as claimed in the invention.
The interface part optionally provided in the terminal block as claimed in the invention has a USB input which is connected to a computer (PC). Here the USB connector is located on one of the side surfaces (preferably the narrow side) of the terminal block as claimed in the invention.
The clock timer provided in one embodiment in the terminal block as claimed in the invention can also be coupled to an acoustic converter, for example to a piezo-acoustic converter, so that the terminal block as claimed in the invention can also be used as an alarm bell.
The programming of the device as claimed in the invention makes it possible to block one or more outgoing cables at certain times.
In one embodiment the terminal strip as claimed in the invention offers up to fifteen 230 V terminals. Eight grounding-type receptacles arranged in two rows, of which seven grounding-type receptacles can be made as multi-receptacles, two Euro plugs fitting in one grounding-type receptacle, and being connected directly as a slave or timer.
The terminal strip as claimed in the invention can also be made in one row and offers for example eleven terminals. Six grounding-type receptacles arranged in one row, of which five grounding-type receptacles are made as multi-receptacles, two Euro plugs fitting into one grounding-type receptacle, and being connected directly as a slave or timer.
Since table-top terminal blocks (terminals strips) are often also set up at poorly accessible locations (on the floor, behind the desk, behind devices in racks, etc.) the operation/handling acquires special importance.
In the PC-USB configuration the terminal strip as claimed in the invention can be connected to the PC by means of USB cable and can be triggered/switched/adjusted by means of software. The separate actuator part is not necessary here.
If the PC is not equipped with a USB connection, or the terminal strip as claimed in the invention is being used for another purpose, for example in stereo/video systems or others, the user is enabled to operate the terminal strip as claimed in the invention via the xe2x80x9ckeypad with LCD displayxe2x80x9d, therefore to adjust it to the state desired at the time.
Monitoring of the settings of the terminal strip as claimed in the invention is possible in the USB version by means of PC software, the current status being displayed on the monitor.
In the control panel version the current status on the keypad of the actuator is displayed by means of light-emitting diodes.
The terminal strip as claimed in the invention can also offer increased safety and good protection.
In the past, unoccupied connecting sites on known, live terminal strips have been a risk to children if various small parts were inserted therein; in the invention however unoccupied connecting sites can be easily deactivated.
In embodiments the device as claimed in the invention offers for example at least one of the following functions:
power consumption measurement of the xe2x80x9cMASTERxe2x80x9d receptacle and display on the LCD display.
additional installation of a piezo-acoustic converter in order to be able to use the AT080 as an xe2x80x9calarm/ringerxe2x80x9d.
monitoring of the connected devices for antitheft purposes.
the possibility of blocking one or more outgoing circuits at certain times (child protection for example for television sets, and others).
control by infrared/wireless/Blue Tooth module.
The terminal block as claimed in the invention with several receptacles can also be programmed such that for example another profile for operation of devices during the weekend can be loaded in the internal memory of the terminal block and only after a certain, definable time interval or at a certain, definable time is it activated. This prevents a profile for turning on and off the individual receptacles of the terminal block which is intended for a future time interval (for example, the weekend), from being immediately activated and the devices required at the time, for example, a computer or a printer, from being switched off-circuit, against wishes. This programming possibility makes it possible to program future switching of the terminal block beforehand in order to supply current to only certain, selected devices, for example, a telephone answering machine and/or a fax machine, for example over a weekend or during a stipulated time interval.